<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非卖品 by Fivepenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300660">非卖品</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin'>Fivepenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>空巢奸商回忆录</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nailmaster Mato &amp; Nailmaster Oro &amp; Nailmaster Sheo &amp; Sly (Hollow Knight), Sly &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非卖品</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卖出商品很简单，赚更多钱则相对难一些，不过仍有诀窍：按顾客的底线标价，而不是自己的，这要求一双灵敏好用的复眼，他恰好具备。技巧仅此一条，无需再拓展；吉欧的战争里，没有哪个生物头脑复杂到可以处理更深入的概念。</p><p>譬如说，手持骨钉的战士要探索地下王国，必然需要灯笼，占据垄断优势的情况下，价格自然可以抬高到荒唐的地步。</p><p>面具、灵魂容器的碎片，用不上的玩意，斯莱一眼看出小骑士倾向于收集这些（动机不是喜爱，他察觉到），一如他能轻松看出技艺对身体姿态的改变。像这些东西试探过后便能放心提价。</p><p>他有时会想：这小家伙哪来那么多吉欧？其他时候他会想分离的弟子们，好奇他们如何生活，尽管可以说和他无关了。</p><p>可骑士总是哒哒走进门来，每过一段时间，姿势里就添了新的痕迹，像一记遥远时光的回音，为之染上情感的是奏者而非琴弦。这种时候斯莱总是会不自觉地记起以前的日子。</p><p>头回见到那三兄弟时，他们还没斯莱高，早早地现出严肃神情，谨慎的外壳却像飞虫翅膀般薄而透明，掀开就会发现：还是孩子呀。</p><p>席奥最为出色，到头来志在他处。马托和奥罗常暗自较劲，比谁学得又快又好。唯一默契的时候是对老师恶作剧，模仿对方的举止，看斯莱能不能认出来。</p><p>而他没有一次弄混——更急躁、更倾向于老师的是奥罗，更亲和、更有自己的想法则是马托。奥罗和席奥，两个极点，马托是中间的支点，如是兄弟得以平衡。</p><p>斯莱没有抚育过亲生的孩子，他认为和教育弟子相差应该不大，都是看着幼虫摸爬滚打，磕磕碰碰长大，大到需要仰望，当他们鞠躬，单是影子就能将你完全盖住。</p><p>最难传授的部分永远不是技艺，回旋冲刺蓄势，说起来只是表层的力量。树需要根，合格的战士需要内核来支撑外在，因此鞠躬这一部分，反而教得最久。用席奥的话来说，是让作品拥有灵魂的关键一笔。</p><p>他不太了解玩弄法术的那些家伙，他们完成一场酣畅淋漓的战斗后，是否也会如剑士一般，后撤、并足，利落俯身以表达敬意？</p><p>同时教导数个弟子这会儿才显出一丝好处：动作对照起来方便多了，瞬间就能看出谁做得有偏差。出乎他意料，奥罗在这方面是学的最好的一个。</p><p>礼仪是收尾的部分，到这时兄弟们已经长得很高，比斯莱的骨钉还高，武器换了又换，终于和老师的大小一样了。</p><p>临行前，席奥说：我想追求其他的方向。奥罗说：我会遵循老师的道路。马托沉默很久，若有所思地说：我想要一个学生。他要如镜子照出我的灵魂，待他到来，我会尝到做父亲的滋味。</p><p>像我一样——斯莱想，没说出来。告别的时刻应该是沉默的，所以他只是和学生相对致礼。</p><p>把时间再往前拨一拨，世界将旋转、流动，定格在战斗，那是他为了检验成果而设，事实证明孩子们真的长大了。或者说，是他老了。他的敏捷随年头损耗，只在梦里战斗，亦或现实中摸到护符的时候透过记忆闪光。</p><p>让你感受到和从前一样的……不，没什么。斯莱难得在推销的过程中卡壳，骑士没介意，踮起脚来递了一把吉欧，买走那枚飞毛腿护符。</p><p>扩大利润需要眼力，卖东西简单得多，还是得有描述的能力，毕竟吉欧不会长翅膀自己飞来……当然要是有这枚护符就是例外了，对吧孩子？</p><p>小小的来客看着他，永远沉默，成倍漠然。很难想象他的弟子们如何被说动，但他们从不缺热忱，包括奥罗，尤其是奥罗。</p><p>（可是最好记得，不善言辞的话吉欧总来得慢些。）</p><p> </p><p>骨钉贤者兼商人，擅长对付物理上的敌人，梦境的国度则是盲区。梦中的光不像骨钉发出的质朴冷色，它静静燃烧，热烈欢畅，无处不在，要一只冷过剑刃的手，才能带他离开。</p><p>这只幼小的手使他清醒，带来金钱。还是这只手，握骨钉的方式改变数次后稳定下来，从此用同样的手势握其他任何东西，展开地图都像分离双剑，以至于斯莱看见骑士以挑战的姿势拿着一朵花进店时，差点条件反射地掏出藏在柜底的骨钉，检查徒弟的教学水平。</p><p>反应过来只剩不可思议，他卖过很多东西，这还是第一次有虫试图自己推销，不得不说是壮举：从没有哪位能从他身上刮下吉欧来——</p><p>“你不要钱？”</p><p>苍白的生物点点头，把花又往里推了推，叶片擦过柜子表面，发出细细的响声。</p><p>斯莱睁大那双灵敏又好用的复眼，能看清最微小的攻击前奏，却在花朵面前迷茫了。他问：那么是从哪里摘的？骑士不回应了。送过来的理由？还是没反应。确定不要钱？又点了点头。</p><p>既然这样，找个花瓶来吧。多亏这位慷慨的顾客，收入全用来买花瓶，可以摆满地下的房间。他把花装起来，时不时换水，后来发现这一举动其实没什么必要，它实在是神秘，有极强的生命力，在夜晚自顾自地散发柔光。难道施过使之不朽的法术？可又这样娇弱。</p><p>他并不惊奇地发现自己不是唯一一个为善意所眷顾的，门口的长者手里就有一朵，无限珍惜地收于袍边，或许地图商家里也会有这份馈赠，不过他听见鼾声就失去了探访的欲望。</p><p>柯尼法狠狠睡了一觉，醒来后在店里挂上完整的圣巢地图，对外解释说这是小朋友送来的。</p><p>“它有成为出色制图师的潜质！”地图商精神饱满，笑呵呵说道。</p><p>斯莱心里冷笑一声，小家伙最爱的明明是骨钉，没看它四处奔波，只为学习劈斩的技巧？</p><p>圣巢全图按理说拓印副本就能卖出好价钱，可只是被标记为非卖品，柯尼法说这是礼物，用来赚钱不合适。斯莱想，有道理。又想，可为什么要和钱过不去？吉欧是这片土地上最可靠的东西，骨钉会磨损，虫的性格会变，只有它不停鲜活地流通，即使持有者死亡也不改变。</p><p> </p><p>地上的生活缺乏来访者多少显得无趣，斯莱已经开始试图用吉欧铺地板了，成效可嘉。他想到小骑士很久没来买过东西，或许搬空库存就懒得光顾，这样的话他可得再进些货。这些日子太无聊了，让他想和小家伙说说话，不会得到回应，但他知道它在听，那就够了。</p><p>吉欧啊吉欧，一枚又一枚，大大小小排开。斯莱来回数了十几遍，新的货物也收好，这时终于，终于有新事物：地底爬出一只虫，穿红裙、拿着针线。</p><p>她抵达德特茅斯的时候正好赶上斯莱难得出门，他经过地图店时听见里头对话。</p><p>“非卖品？”</p><p>柯尼法笃定回答：“非卖品。”他妻子在旁边叹了口气。</p><p>井底来者想了一会儿，问：“似乎有的地方笔迹不太一样。”</p><p>“有个孩子帮我补充后送来了，所以是非卖品。”</p><p>“是否穿着披风、面具苍白，双眼空洞宛若鬼魂？”</p><p>“是的，是的，”柯尼法说，“但和鬼魂差得远，可爱多了。它很久没来，你见过吗？”</p><p>一阵沉默，而后就听不见什么，声音低了下去。</p><p>回来之后，斯莱问了问，才知道小骑士不会再出现，在虫来看，可以算作是逝去了。</p><p>自称大黄蜂的客人隔天送来面具，碎成两半，搁在长椅上，斯莱把碎片收到店里。</p><p>当初他跟小骑士说过，要自己小心，我不会救你。他没说的是，如果可以，我会收起你的尸体。做老师该做到底，他的徒弟传下技艺，诞生自深渊的生物便算半个弟子。斯莱把小小的面具挂在墙上，和骨钉排在一块儿，为烛火所簇拥。</p><p>还会有谁穿越整个王国只为送一朵花？</p><p>过了段日子，斯莱的弟子们似乎得到消息，陆续来访。</p><p>最先来的是席奥，他说出来简单，回去的路可十分坎坷，也只有这样才能隔绝求艺者，当然他身边的伴侣就不一样……等等，为什么白颜料这么贵？这合理吗？</p><p>斯莱问，你买不买？</p><p>席奥说买。</p><p>付完钱有点抑郁，站到一边去，斯莱站在柜台后边，听见伴侣安慰他：改造骨钉收入颇丰，买个颜料不算什么。听到这儿，一下明白打磨骨钉的好手艺从何而来。</p><p>马托第二个到，大黄蜂修整了一段时日才离开小镇，大概是路过时告知。他有些难过地挤进小门，两兄弟站在一起把店内塞得满满当当，斯莱让他们靠边一点，老家伙要喘不过气。</p><p>门框艰难地露了出来，又一个大家伙艰难地进入室内。奥罗看了一眼马托，移开视线问斯莱：“在哪？”</p><p>斯莱就带他们到底下去，由他领头行礼。虚空的孩子完成了一场可敬的战斗，值得尊重。</p><p> </p><p>上来后奥罗看着花瓶和花不说话。半晌才问：“老师，这是？”</p><p>那朵花吸饱了水，依旧自顾自地发光，柔和美丽。要兜售商品得能说会道，劝诱顾客掏钱，可对待礼物有另一套标准……</p><p>他想了想，回答：</p><p>“这是非卖品。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>